Star and Moon
by JadedNobody
Summary: Mario has Luigi. Sonic has Tails. Kirby needs a player two.
1. Preface

It was a boring day in Dream Land. Ennui plagued all it's denizens. A certain penguin king was lounging about grasping at straws for a new plan. Metaknight was passively looking at the land from his airship. The minions were roaming about with no orders. Even the pink puffball was tossing and turning in his bed struggling to achieve a good rest with nothing to do.

All of Popstar had come under the iron boot of something worse than tyranny, the status quo. There was nothing new to do. Everyone felt like they had gone through all possible exchanges. Now it was a matter of coming up with something new.

Luckily something new was hurtling towards Pop Star. In a moon shaped star ship. The pilot knew Popstar was rapidly approaching. The fabled pink puffball's home. Dreamland, a country in desperate need of heroes. Bonnie twitched excitedly as her huge feet took up most of the interior.


	2. Chapter 1

King Dedede was on his throne. Sweat poured down his temple as he tried to think of a new plan to destroy Kirby. Anything the penguin tried to think up he had already done before. It hit the king that he had tried to destroy Kirby for years at this point. Yet he was no closer. If anything Kirby treated him like an inconvenient morning rain shower. More sweat poured as he felt his head engulfed by heat.

Waddle dee ran up the steps to the throne.

"Great King, there is a blue rabbit here to challenge you."

"Ok then," it wasn't unusual for the pink puffball to take an active approach.

"Let Kirby in."

"Uhmm, Great King-" The minion wouldn't have the chance to correctly inform the king.

"Let him in," this would be the perfect exercise to release some fury on his most hated enemy.

"Okay," Waddle dee ran off to the castle gate.

There multiple other Waddle dees were struggling to hold the door down. They looked at their captain relieved, hoping for reinforcements. Before going back to the door, it was like holding a shield to block thunder.

"Open the gate." The other minions didn't even question it. They were just happy to be done with this.

"Where is the tyrant king?" A blue bunny with huge feet burst in. Her body was in the shape of a puff ball but she had the incisors, ears, and huge feet that identified her as a rabbit.

"I'm Bonnie and I'm here to end his plague on the land once and for all."

"Down the hall." Waddle dee walked off the moment Bonnie sprinted lighting quick down the hall. He hoped the break room still had a few donuts left.

"Kirby you are here." King Dedede motioned his hammer in a helicopter rotation. The sight before him registered and he rested his hammer on the ground.

"Wait you aren't Kirby." the king scratched his forehead.

"No I am the next big hero. I am Bonnie. I am here to take you down and free Dreamland." Bonnie leaped at the penguin like a spear and delivered a whirlpool kick to the king's brow.

"How dare you." The king mood's turned foul. He thought his rival had come to present himself for the king to whack, only for it to be some weird rabbit girl.

King Dedede raised his hammer to block a flying kick from Bonnie. He swung his hammer to send Bonnie flying. The penguin rage took him on the offensive as he swung at the boy blue rabbit. Every swung missed, he was used to small targets, but Bonnie was quicker than anyone he ever fought. He backhanded Bonnie when she tried jumping straight at him again.

The two fighters circled around the center of the room waiting for the other to move. Bonnie was too quick for Dedede to hit. Dedede was too hardy for Bonnie to put down. King Dedede went to smash Bonnie but Bonnie moved in strategically. She launched herself at Dedede but at an angle.

Bonnie kicked Dedede right at the joint of his left elbow. This was a sensitive spot in the body's anatomy that when struck caused extreme pain. As such King Dedede howled in pain and barely held on to his hammer when his right hand. Bonnie didn't let up and delivered a bull dosing kick right into the king's stomach.

"Oooof," Dedede fell on his knees wheezing. Bonnie stood proudly before him.

"Your tyranny is over."

"What are you?"

Bonnie closed her eyes, imaging crowds before her.

"I am the hero that Dreamland has been waiting for. Years now I have been inspired by Kirby's tales of bravery to train everyday. I trained everyday to rid the world of tyranny from the land. Now your removal from power is the very first step in the creation of a utopian world. A world where everyone has freedom, peace, and cooperation. The next step is now to meet Kirby for the next step. For what is-"

The King exploited her Bonnie's distracted state and grabbed his hammer and swung with all his might. It hit Bonnie full force and sent her flying right out one of the many stained glass windows in his throne room.


	3. Chapter 2

Kirby a tenuous sleep after much effort. It was too fragile to be sustained as the puffball woke after barely forty minutes of sleep. Kirby decided to go on a little nature walk to clear his thoughts.

"That's not suppose to be there," he said in reference to a moon shaped ship right in front of his oak tree. The soil look liked it had been recently torn. After inspecting the inside it was obvious the pilot was long gone.

Kirby wondered if Dreamland had another invader villain before a missile crashed a few feet in front of him. The pink puff was tossed into the air like salad. Kirby managed to descend back down with grace, even doing a back flip on the way down for some reason.

The dust cleared only to reveal two big pair of blue rabbit feet sticking out of the ground. They were connected to a body that was almost as ball shaped as his. Kirby, being the hero of Dreamland, went to help the poor feller out. The pink hero pulled on the feet to pluck out a predictable rabbit like creature. Kirby could tell this was a girl, and was willing to bet she had a connection to the ship.

"Is this your's," he gestured at the ship/

"Ah, yes," Bonnie grew anxious at the very real possibility of drawing Kirby's wrath for landing her ship on his yard.

"Are you a villain or have some evil agenda?"

"No!" Bonnie couldn't bear to be help in suspicion by her idol.

"Are you here to warn me of someone like that?"

"No." She was here to impress him but failed.

"Then what brings you to Popstar. . . " Kirby drawled on for a name.

"Bonnie, and I would like to be your sidekick?" Bonnie posed to statement more to herself. She came to win Kirby's respect by dealing with his villains for him but it was obvious she still had a lot to learn. Being in the presence of Kirby made that more obvious than her defeat.

"Do I have to pay you?"

"No you don't, if anything I should be paying you. It be like paying a tutor." This was great, Kirby was considering.

"Well, I guess so. But out of curiosity what can you do?"

"This."

Bonnie crouched into a running position and blasted off. She zoomed around Kirby and the tree a dozen times before little more than five seconds. Kirby's eyes could scarce make out the blue runner. Her after image produced two Bonnie to the naked eye. Bonnie slowed as time increased but her speed bottomed out at still an impressive rate. Bonnie came to a skid after her lightning speed was demonstrably undeniable.

"My feet can also take down any foe. I would demonstrate but I don't want to hit you or your tree."

"Okay then I guess you're my sidekick," Kirby guessed that as a hero he was probably supposed to have one but never paid it much thought. His many companions on his adventures never stuck around if they counted. Did that make Dedede and Metaknight his sidekicks when they worked together? Probably not as they would never agree to that.

"So how do we start?"

"Start what?"

"Teaching me to be a hero." She would be learning from the feet of the master.

"Uhmm, well there are no villains to stop at the moment," this had been a quiet day.

"What about Dedede?"

"He's not doing anything."

"Isn't he a dictator?" Kirby broke out laughing.

"The worse thing Dedede ever did was try and hog snacks for himself. Dedede likes to think he is this big villain but he is really not. Besides. there really is no government in Dreamland. Dedede is basically an eccentric rich person with way too much time on his hand, not to be too mean. Dedede actually helps to save the day when an actually credible threat pops up."

"Oh, okay," now that she really dissected the stories she heard Dedede threat level was probably ridiculous. Which made her defeat the more shameful, hopefully Kirby doesn't find out.

"What about Metaknight though?"

"He actually is a somewhat credible. But Metaknight has a code of honor. He is not some ruthless conqueror. He also helps saves Dreamland with his skill and battle ship when it's in danger. So why bother him if he's not causing trouble?" That also made sense. Bonnie swore to learn pragmatism as a hero.

"So we just wait until a threat appears or someone causes a problem?"

"Pretty much, I mean we can't go around micromanaging people. That would be annoying for everyone."

"Yeah," Bonnie was glad she lost to Dedede. She as literally going to go do that.

"Also you are the sidekick so you remain the sidekick. I'm the hero. Aren't you just suppose to assist me and make me look good?" Kirby read books where the hero had a sidekick that would remain by their side faithfully for years.

"Wait, but you are suppose to teach me. It would be like an apprenticeship."

"But you are my sidekick not my apprentice."

"But I want be the hero someday." Bonnie's ear were were line straight as her tone was laced with agitation.

"Isn't the sidekick just as important as the hero?"

"How."

"Well the sidekick is the hero's faithful partner who he can also confide. The sidekick is always adventuring with the hero and saves him more than anyone else. The sidekick also does several other small things that keep things running."

"I guess you're right."

"Also being the hero is a lot of work," it really wasn't. "You have to be saving people constantly and ready to go on the drop of a hat," Kirby generally liked but did sometimes find all the trekking annoying.

"Yeah but there is honor in doing the right thing."

"But isn't there more honor in being a sidekick. You are doing the right thing and ceding the fame to someone else, proving that you are just doing this to do the right thing."

Bonnie couldn't expect anything less from a hero as renown as Kirby. Being his sidekick was probably had higher distinction than being a solo hero. It also meant she could work with him everyday.

"Then from now until forever I am your sidekick."


	4. Chapter 3

"Great," Kirby was happy he wouldn't be alone from now on. The blue rabbit and pink puff ball each had a wide smile. They each just stared. Their smiles faded as things got awkward.

"So," Bonnie started.

"What are you going to do with the ship?"

"Oh, give me a minute," Bonnie scurried over to the ship. She opened the door and pushed a few buttons. Bonnie then huddles back near Kirby.

The moon shaped ship's engine hummed to life. It floated into the air so high one would have to crane his or her neck to see it. It then exploded.

Kirby was nearly startled to the ground. Bonnie just gazed up at the ship like it was a balloon floating away. Kirby covered his head expecting machine parts to fall but none did.

"How are you going to leave the planet?"

"I'm your sidekick so I live here now don't I?"

"True, but in this house."

"Oh, do you not want me living here?" Bonnie's ears drooped.

"I guess you can but it's going to be a tight fit. That would also make me your land lord as well as your hero."

"But aren't you obligated to see to my living arrangements as your sidekick?"

"I think that's only if you were way younger than me or a family member. Since you are the same age as me I think that means your housing is your responsibility. I am obligated to make sure you come out of our adventures alive." Kirby was basing all of this off of the stories he read.

"I don't have any money though?" Oh no. Bonnie was trapped on this planet homeless.

"Well tenants can also pay for rent through chores."

"Chores? Like what."

"Hmmm, I was going to go on a nature walk so pick a few apples for me while we are on our walk."

"Okay that's reasonable." Bonnie supposed that as Kirby's tenant and sidekick Kirby did have the right to demand these things from her.

"Let's go then."

The pink puffball and blue rabbit strolled off to the woods.


End file.
